A design for optionally changing the components of an apparatus by the user's individual opinion can increase the use scopes and the varieties of the functions of the apparatus effectively. They are popular designs such as changing the geometrical structures of a mobile latch and achieving the effects of releasing and ejecting by a spring. The designs had been applied in different fields, such as the fabricated toys, fabricated models, and the peripherals of computers. Because some components of the apparatus may be heavy, it's a focal point to provide a design with enough support abilities and easy-separated structures.
Nowadays, in the design field about a notebook PC, for improving the portability ability and simplifying the structure of the notebook PC, the varieties and numbers of the connecting ports are not as great as a traditional desktop computer. Besides, the universal serial bus had gradually displaced the traditional parallel ports and serial ports in the connecting ports of a notebook PC. However, the connecting ports of the traditional peripherals of computers such as the monitors, printers, modems, scanners, and joysticks may be still parallel ports or serial ports. Therefore, a port replicator is used for connecting a notebook PC to the traditional peripherals. An ideal port replicator not only provides greater expanded abilities and expanded selectiveness for a notebook PC but also simplifies the procedures of rearrangements of the peripherals.
In general, a notebook PC usually possesses a “docking” for connecting to an external port replicator. The capabilities of a notebook PC will be as great as a desktop computer while connecting to a port replicator. A number of strength appears in the connection between the docking and the port replicator. Because of the self-weight of a notebook PC and the strength of the connection, a port replicator usually has particular designs for supporting and stabilizing while disassembling. However, designs simultaneously own the abilities of supporting, stabilizing, releasing, and ejecting are still deficient. In general, the mechanisms for releasing and ejecting are controlled by different operative devices, such as keys. Once the operative devices can't be worked simultaneously or are operated imbalanced, it would be difficult to disassemble the notebook PC from the port replicator even cannot be disassembled. In addition, the mechanisms for releasing and ejecting are always achieved by springs. The elasticity of a spring decays as time goes, so that it is possible that the notebook PC will not be released and rejected from the port replicator.
Because of the technical defects described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop “ONE-TOUCH RELEASE APPARATUS” through wholehearted experience and research.